


Turn About Is Fair Play

by KleptoMaven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, RSS, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleptoMaven/pseuds/KleptoMaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle finds herself stiff and sore after a day reading. Rumpelstiltskin eases her soreness, but sparks a fire that he may not be ready to face. What will he do when Belle decides to turn the tables on him? Turn about is fair play after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Easing The Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start with paragraph upon paragraph of apology being that this is (technically) my second fic EVER but I will be brave and hold my tongue--wait I think I messed that up somehow.
> 
> Written for the lovely insanityizgood for the Rumbelle Secret Santa for 2013!!! My first time participating so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Seduction, roses, fireplace, tied-up, massage oil 
> 
> Part 1 is fluffy and (hopefully) frustrating, part 2 is where the good stuff is ;P

It was winter at the Dark Castle, snow falling in thick white chucks and collecting in drifts throughout the castle grounds. If the master of the house had been there his magic would have kept the pathways clear, allowing the few occupants to wander the garden or front walk. But Rumpelstiltskin was not at the Dark Castle and had not been for nearly seven days at this point.  
  
Belle was curled up in the reading chair she had claimed for herself that morning. Since Rumpelstiltskin was away she had dragged the chair closer to the fireplace where she could watch the snowfall while passing her hours alone reading.

Although when she first came with Rumpelstiltskin he had been cruel to her, they had grown used to one another, even friendly at times. Rumpelstiltskin was petulant, selfish, and spoiled. He was used to everyone around him cowering in fear at his passing so when Belle had arrived and refused to bow to his every temper tantrum he hadn’t know what to do with her. Over the weeks they had gotten into a routine, and he had stopped trying to shock or control her and in turn she had challenged him less. Belle liked to think that she alone had become the Dark One’s friend, and that he in turn had grown to trust her—at least enough to allow her entry into his library.  
  
Naturally the library had been the place where she started spending her time when she didn’t have other duties to attend to. Whenever Rumpelstiltskin was away on business she all but lived there. This time felt different though. Rumpelstiltskin never told her where he was going or how long he would be gone, but he had spared a moment before leaving the week before to warn her about leaving the castle, something he typically either didn’t care about or assumed she already knew. Belle doubted anything could be truly wrong, but she still couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that had lodged itself in her stomach. To distract herself from the uneasiness she had amassed a stack of books next to her favorite chair from the sitting room. She would rather read in the library, but with Rumpelstiltskin gone so long she decided to move closer to the front doors the better to hear his return.  
  
Belle had constructed a rather impressive nest out of various blankets and pillows from the disused bedrooms throughout the castle. In spite of this she had grown quite stiff sitting in the chair so long. Glancing up she saw it had grown dark outside, meaning she must have been lost in her current book for several hours at least. Belle craned her neck to the side, wincing as her joints creaked and her muscled screamed in protests. Definitely several hours since she had last moved. She started to unfold herself from the chair, her muscles complaining violently.  
  
Before she could escape her nest the main door of the castle burst open and Belle could feel the icy cold blast from behind the closed doors of the sitting room.  
  
“Belle!” Rumpelstiltskin called, louder than was really necessary but he also wouldn’t be expecting her to be as close as she was.  
  
“Just a moment!” Belle called back as loudly as she could manage and set herself back to getting out of the chair, sore muscled be damned.  
  
“What on earth are you doing in there?” His voiced moved towards the sitting room door before he opened it and poked his head in.  
  
“At the moment losing a battle with your sitting chair.” Belle said, leaning across the arm of the hair and craning her neck to see him. His wavy brown hair was dusted with snowflakes and his cheeks bore the faintest hint of a rosy blush brought on by the cold. An outsider would never have noticed the blush, but Belle had spent the last several months examining the man who stood before her and had learned to spot the small changes in his unique appearance.  
  
Rumpelstiltskin gave her an odd look and stalked over to the chair, peering down at her curiously. “You seem to have made yourself quite… comfortable.”  
  
Belle couldn’t help but laugh at his expression as she again tried to convince her limbs to cooperate. “I am quite comfortable thank you.” As he moved her head her neck spasmed again and she winced, her hand shooting up to massage the spot. Rumpelstiltskin was kneeling in front of her at once, covering her hand with one of his own. He usually avoided touching her when possible, Belle assumed because he thought so little of his appearance. Needless to say such a blatant show of concern was unusual for him and she smiled at him through the pain. “I’m fine, just a bit sore is all.”  
  
“You’ve been sitting here reading all day haven’t you?” He asked, sighing and letting his hand drop to his side. Without waiting for an answer he flung the blanket aside and had her up on her feet, steadying her so she wouldn’t fall.  
  
“Really, I’m fi—“ she started to say but Rumpelstiltskin shushed her and helped her over to the stool by his spinning wheel.  
  
“No housekeeper of mine is going to complain about aches and pains,” he explained, moving off towards a shelf behind her. “After all, I have a reputation to uphold.”  
  
“Oh really?” Belle asked, stifling a chuckle as she waited for him to make his plans known to her. It would probably sound crazy to most, but Belle trusted Rumpelstiltskin. To the rest of the Enchanted Forest he was the Dark One, the Deal Maker who stole babies in the night, but to Belle he was a lonely man who, when offered a kingdom had chosen the company of a girl. Belle felt honored to be his companion, and she trusted him.  
  
Rumpelstiltskin “Mhmm’d” behind her and then she felt his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently. When his fingers moved to her neck Belle let out a small gasp and let her eyes fall shut.  
  
“Good?” He asked, continuing to knead her muscles in firm gentle strokes. Belle couldn’t even form words to answer so she gave a favorable moan of pleasure, allowing her head to lull forward and back with Rumpelstiltskin movements. Belle felt him pause behind her and for a moment Belle thought she had scared him and he would retreat, but the rubbing continued a moment later.  
  
“How was your trip?” Belle asked, partly out of curiosity and partly to distract him from her response to his skilled fingertips.  
  
“It was… Beneficial.” Rumpelstiltskin answered haltingly, working a particularly unpleasant knot at the base of her neck. He seemed to be having difficulty with her winter clothing, which was warming and therefore covered more of her neck and shoulders.  
  
“Maybe next time you could try taking a break from your reading, then we might avoid you becoming incapable of functioning upon my return.”  
  
“Given how lovely this feels,” Belle responded, the warmth of his fingers making her bold, “I see no reason to do anything different next time.”  
  
Again Rumpelstiltskin stilled his fingers and rested his hands on Belle’s shoulders. She could almost feel his nerves getting the best of him. In a moment he would run away again, leaving her considerably less stiff but uneasy. She had grown to enjoy Rumpelstiltskin’s company and didn’t like making him uncomfortable enough that he retreated, leaving her alone to her dusting.  
  
But the Dark One didn’t retreat. Belle felt him beginning to pull away but her growing disappointment was overridden by surprise as he spoke.

“This would be easier without your garments getting in the way,” he said, plucking at the collar of her blouse.  
  
Belle could feel her cheeks heating up and her mouth hanging open. Before she could even muster a response Rumpelstiltskin laid a hand on her back and said, “The best remedy for sore muscles dearie, is an oil to ease the tension. And we wouldn’t want to ruin your dress,” he finished with a flourish.  
  
Belle laughed nervously and nodded, trying to dispel the blush in her cheeks and tremor in her knees. Deep breaths, she told herself. You’re useless to him if you can’t even move, it’s nothing. Yet as the purple smoke of Rumpelstiltskin’s magic swirled around her, she couldn’t help being nervous and a bit… excited.  
  
If she was being honest with herself, and she did loath dishonesty, Belle had developed a crush on Rumpelstiltskin. He was brilliant and clever and so much more layered than the stories and legends told. To everyone else he was some kind of deal making monster, but Belle had come to know him as a friend and…  
  
Belle shook her head to clear her thoughts as the purple smoke dissipated leaving her body wrapped tightly in a soft towel that started tucked under her arms and draped down covering her legs. She could still feel her petticoats and what she thought was the weight of her skirt, so it would appear he had only revealed as much of her as was necessary. She tried not to shiver and hoped he would only think it was the cold.

As Belle attempted to calm her breathing she felt Rumpelstiltskin cautiously touching her bare shoulders, as if testing to see if she would run or scream. She remained still, waiting for him.

Having been met with no objections Rumpelstiltskin’s hand left Belle’s shoulder to return a moment later smoothing a warm liquid over her skin. Belle could feel herself melting into his touch and bite her lip to keep from moaning.

Rumpelstiltskin continued to massage her shoulders as before, but with the warmth of the oil Belle felt like every ache and pain was floating away, along with her sanity. Belle had never been touched like this before, and to have Rumpelstiltskin’s hands on her, so warm and strong made her stomach flutter and she hoped he thought only that the blush tingeing her neck and shoulders was from the heat and not his hands.  
  
It might have been hours or minutes later when Rumpelstiltskin’s hands slipped from Belle’s shoulders and left her feeling loose and warm. Her head felt thick and heavy and when she looked down the towel was gone and her dress had returned. She turned to try and face Rumpelstiltskin to thank him for his trouble but he was already walking away, his back to her.

“Thank you!” She called before he had escaped through the double doors. “It feels much better now.”  
  
Rumpelstiltskin paused and for a moment Belle thought he might speak but he simply disappeared through the doors and let them fall closed behind him.

Belle exhaled in exasperation and slumped down in the chair. Her thoughts drifted to Rumpelstiltskin’s hands and how easily she had relaxed under the pressure of his fingers. She might have been surprised by her own feelings for him, but it seemed safer not to question. She had always been out of step with those around her anyway.

She sat for a while thinking and idly concocting a plan, wondering if she had the courage to carry it out. By the time she had resolved herself the sun was nearly set. Belle rose, straightening her skirt and headed off for the kitchen. It was almost time for tea.

To be continued.


	2. Leather and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: A change in perspective, an accident, and the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unbelievably sorry. I cannot apologize enough. This was honestly supposed to be two parts, but as I was writing it kept getting away from me and I think it will be better this way but I am so, so, SO sorry. Part 3 will really be the last and that will be up tomorrow.

He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. Could not begin to fathom the depths of his own idiocy. After centuries on this realm to be so nearly undone by his own foolishness, it was unthinkable.

The Dark One seethed internally as he practically threw ingredients into a large black caldron. He had fallen victim to his baser whims, the small part of him that was more man than monster and had run as far away as he could to his tower, to his magic, to his work. If he could just stay here until the pounding of his wretched heart subsided, until the heat burning every inch of his body had cooled, until he forgot the feel of her skin beneath his clawed hands.

If he could hide long enough to manage that he might retain what was left of his sanity.

It had started out innocently. The girl really was useless to him if she couldn’t carry a tray of tea, much less move without injuring herself further. He hadn’t lied, at least he didn’t think it was a lie at the time. He told himself it wasn't a lie.

Once he had heard her soft, musical voice form that perfect moan he was gone. Oh he still clung to the hope that his iron will would protect him, but if he was being honest with himself now, safe and alone in his tower with only his magic for company he had lost the fight as soon as the sound left her lips. 

Plush, pink lips. 

_NO!_ he scolded himself violently and threw a stalk of lemongrass across the room. 

She was innocent. A pure heart who sacrificed herself for the sake of her people. He had no right to even think of her, let alone touch her.

Even so he could not seem to control his thoughts as they drifted back to the sitting room, and his lovely little maid curled up by the fire. To the softness of her hair as he had brushed it aside to massage her muscles into submission. The smoothness of her skin after he had miraculously persuaded her to undress for him. She hadn’t done so herself, but to allow him to use his magic to bare so much of her, he should be hung for such a crime. Her pale, creamy skin bared before him had his ears ringing. The feel of it beneath his fingers as he smoothed the enchanted oil onto her skin--he feared he might drool onto her shoulder. It was by sheer force of will alone that he had kept the rest of his body in check, had completed the task she allowed him and nothing more. He would not touch her, would not corrupt her like that.

He was a monster and she deserved a man.

When Rumpelstiltskin had first proposed Belle’s services as his housekeeper he imagined it would be entertaining. In his head he had thought she would cower in fear of him and that it would make him laugh, that it would be an amusing reminder of the power he had acquired. Admittedly it had been a stupid idea but many ideas that floated through his head were stupid, that was just part of his price.

He told himself this often to try and forget the real reason he had named her as his price. He never wanted to admit to her or to anyone else that he had been lonely, that he found her passion and bravery admirable and that he hoped that perhaps, just perhaps she could brighten the darkness that had taken up root in his life.

It hadn’t taken long for him to regret his decision. First the crying and then she took to releasing his prisoners, it was a nightmare. The girl had the audacity to stand up to him, particularly when he was wrong and it unbalanced him. He understood fear. He understood lust and greed and selfishness. He did not understand compassion or bravery and he certainly did not understand Belle, and somewhere along the way as he tried so desperately to understand the girl he forgot he wasn’t supposed to care for her.

But here he was months later and all he could seem to think about was her. The light in her eyes and the way her laugher lifted his heart. And then he had found her apparently waiting for him and the sight of her in pain had broken the careful resolve he had constructed and he reached out for her—literally.

Rumpelstiltskin knew it was a mistake and he hated himself for it, but even now safe and alone hidden behind cobwebs and locked doors he could remember the feel of her skin and his heart leapt while his stomach dropped.

The creak of the loose step second from the stop startled him from his mental turmoil. He knew it would be Belle before he even turned around, and yet when she spoke it still startled him, his treacherous heart fluttering like a tiny bird. He looked over his shoulder, watching entranced as she made her way over to him cautiously as though she thought he would run.

“I thought you might like some tea.” She said, smiling at him. For a moment he imagined he saw a smirk grace her lips, a dark flash in her eyes but Belle would never look at him that way and he dismissed the hope as quickly as it had appeared.

He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling very warm and inelegant. “Thank you,” he finally managed to say.

Belle didn’t bring him his tea however. She slowly walked to his worktable to stand beside him, surveying his work.

“What are you working on?” She asked, peering up at him with exasperatingly clear, blue eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin blinked, turning back to the caldron and trying to remember how to move his tongue. After a moment that felt like an eternity of awkward silence he grabbed the remainder of the lemongrass and began shredding more into the mix before him, hoping his lack of response would be taken for a desire not to talk and not his complete inability to form words with her standing so close and smelling of warm bread and firewood and something he very much thought was nutmeg.

His silence did not seem to deter her though, as she leaned closer to him her hair brushing his arm as she examined the contents of the caldron.  Rumpelstiltskin tried to focus on breathing, so when Belle’s hand resting on the table in from of them slipped, causing her to knock into him. If he had his wits about him he would have steadied her, but as it was with her hair in his face and her scent clouding his judgment her sudden clumsiness startled him enough that his own grip on the table faltered.

He reached out to try and stop himself from slipping. Belle in turn slipped further into him and in his haste to try and stop both of them toppling to the floor his hands slipped and the next thing he knew they were sprawled on the floor, her chestnut curls covering his face and something was holding his arms above his head.

“Oof!” Belle exclaimed, easing herself off of him. Rumpelstiltskin tried to help her but whatever had snared his hands wasn’t letting go just yet. He tried to crane his neck to see what he’d fallen into but with Belle still partially on top of him he wasn’t having much luck.

“Oh! Oh no!” Belle cried on, leaning over him and causing his stomach to clench at her nearness. Her bodice drifted just above his nose and he could have choked on his own tongue. But he was not spared this encounter and instead felt her hands trying to pry something from his wrists.

“Belle,” Rumpelstiltskin said trying to keep his tone even, “it’s a bit difficult for me to see with you there, perhaps you’d like to move."

Instead of answering she muttered something under her breath and continued to fidget, leaning farther over his face until his nose was almost touching the laces on the front of her bodice. Rumpelstiltskin groaned inwardly and bit his tongue.

“Dearie!” He finally managed to growl, putting enough threat into his tone that she huffed and removed herself from him.

“I was just trying to help!” She exclaimed, crossing her arms and scowling at him.

“And what exactly are you helping me with by cover my face in your hair?” He asked dryly.

“See for yourself.” She answered, gesturing to his wrists secured somehow above his head.

Free from the distraction of his pretty maid at last Rumpelstiltskin shifted to examine his hands. If he had not already determined today to be a lost cause he would have cursed something into oblivion. Fortunately for whatever that something might have been, he had already acquainted himself with today’s status as miserable and so the discovery that in Belle’s infinite clumsiness she had gotten him tangled in an enchanted belt that could only be removed with a likewise enchanted key did nothing more than sour his already dismal mood.

He allowed himself a moment of inelegance and groaned loudly as he flopped over onto his back once again. “We really should do something about your clumsiness lest you become the great downfall of the Dark one” he muttered, loud enough to be heard but quiet enough that she could ignore him if she felt inclined.

Belle did not respond beyond narrowing her eyes at him before looking away. He noted that she at least had the decency to blush at her own folly.

After several moments Rumpelstiltskin grew bored with making her suffer and spoke, “S’no matter, just need the key and I’ll be free.” He neglected to inform Belle that he could easily break the enchantment on the belt because although it would be simple he preferred to keep the item in case it proved useful later on. Not to mention having Belle running hither and yon would be much more entertaining.

“So… you’re stuck?” Belle asked, giving him a quizzical look.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her for a moment, considering his answer. He decided to play his luck if for no other reason than to see what she would do.

“Yes dearie, stuck. Now if you would be so kind as to fetch the key.”

Instead of leaving for the key, or asking where it was, or even refusing to aid him and blaming him for his own predicament the queer creature smiled. Rumpelstiltskin felt his blood simultaneously heat and freeze at the expression that crossed her face. He really must be losing his mind because had this been any other two people he would have sworn she was smirking. But Belle did not smirk, and pretty girls certainly did not smirk at the likes of him. Yet there it was, the half smile partially hidden behind her curls.

Rumpelstiltskin watched her warily, unsure if he should say something. Finally Belle raised her eyes to his and he swore his heart stopped beating. Her eyes were dark, nearly black with a look Rumpelstiltskin could not reconcile existing on her face. He had seen that look before, but there was absolutely no reason for it to be gracing her features and his head spun with confusion.

“B..Belle?” He croaked, inadvertently inching away from her predatory gaze.

“You’re stuck,” Belle stated as she began moving towards him, the smirk never leaving her face. “You’re stuck and I never did repay you for earlier.” She was leaning over him now, her hair falling on either side of his face and her smile was positively wolfish as she examined him.

He cringed under her scrutiny and tried to pull away from her. If she didn’t get that expression off of her face he was going to destroy the belt and do unspeakable things to her. Or have a heart attack. Potentially both.

“Belle,” He finally managed more firmly. “What. Are. You. Doing?” He asked slowly, using all of his strength to keep his voice even and not break free from the restraint and devour her mouth.

“Rumple…” She purred. _Purred_. She was going to be the death of him. He could feel his throat closing and his stomach tightening and his cock twitched of its own accord.

“Rumple?”

There it was again! His beautiful, brilliant, infuriating maid was knelt over him purring his name what the hell was going on?! He was so lost and confused he forgot to regulate his breathing, he forgot that he could break the belt with little more than a thought. He forget everything but the darkness in her eyes and the way her tongue moistened her lips before drawing her plump bottom lip between her teeth.

She lifted her eyes to his and he felt like she was staring directly into his soul. He realized after several strangled breaths that she was waiting for him to respond to her question but he couldn’t for the life of him discern what she wanted him to say so he gave up, gave in, and stared back into her crystal blue eyes pleading for some clue as to what she was doing and why.

Belle seemed to take pity on him, her devilish smile softening into something more akin to the smile she wore when he gave her an off handed compliment or a new book.

Her voice was halting as she spoke and her cheeks a brilliant but endearing shade of red. He could tell she was scared, but with her so close he was utterly powerless to stop her or control himself more than simply not moving.

“I was just wondering, Rumple… my neck hurt so much before… and you work so hard… isn’t there some way I could repay you for all that you’ve done.”

_Was she trying to trick him? Was she trying to earn her freedom?_ Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth to protest or at least ask her what the hell she meant but she held a finger to his lips silencing him and all he could do was stare up at her and keep telling himself not to draw the finger pressed against his lips into his mouth, not to lick or bite or breathe.

“But I know you would think something like repayment would be a ploy. Some sort of bargain or something,” she said, her eyes once again meeting his and he could see her honesty there. “I know you would never let me, so I hope you will at least forgive me if I… take advantage of this situation.” With that last statement her finger left his mouth and her hand trailed down his chest along the stiff leather vest that was barely holding his heart contained.

Rumpelstiltskin let his head fall back with slightly more force than was comfortable. “Dearie I’m certain I don’t have any idea what you mean but if you don’t get off me and get the damn key I’m--”

“What?” She interrupted, staring him down with a challenging fire in her eyes. “You’ll what?”

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her, dumb struck and Belle smiled coyly, resuming the journey her hand had started down his torso. The realization hit him with more force that it had any right to, given the fact that he had been lying to himself since the second he laid his hand upon her skin. He could no longer feign ignorance, could no longer pretend he didn’t understand the look in her eyes. His beauty was attempting to seduce him. He could not fathom a reason as to why, but he would not question a gift such as this.

Deciding that resistance was utterly futile Rumpelstiltskin tried to relax while gripping the belt for some semblance of support. Belle meanwhile continued her exploration down over his vest and began undoing the buttons holding the leather closed. He knew that he should object but he was afraid if he tried she would either realize what she was doing and never speak to him again or he would lose control and… he couldn’t even bring himself to finish the thought. Let her take this game as far as she wanted, he refused to harm her no matter the cost to his personal sanity.

He was so lost in focusing his breathing and clutching at the magical leather binding his wrists that he didn’t realize Belle had untucked and unbuttoned his shirt along with his vets and was beginning to work on his leather trousers. He didn't notice that is until he felt her delicate fingers brush his rapidly growing erection and he gave an entirely undignified yelp.

Belle glanced up at him, her expression equal parts amusement and concern and he blushed. “Belle perhaps now would be a good time to ah, say you’re the winner this round and, only this round of course and we wouldn’t need to… ah anyway, um, stop?” He had wanted to sound sure, wanted to sound in control and powerful but with only a thin piece of leather and fabric separating her hand from his cock he prided himself on sounding audible.

“You… want me to stop?” She asked, batter her long dark lashes at him without moving so much as an inch. Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t even respond. He was quite sure he tried, quite sure he made some noise at the back of his throat that must have been a whimper. He wasn’t positive though because the only thing he was positive about was that the hand that had barely been grazing the bulge in his trousers had shifted and was now cupping him gently but firmly.

Rumpelstiltskin thought he must be sleeping. Or dead and by some miracle in heaven because her hand was on his cock and in that moment he forgot how to use magic and pulled at the leather straps desperately.

“Is something wrong Rumple?” She asked, voice dripping with false innocence as she began gently rubbing his cock.

Rumpelstiltskin saw stars. He was fully hard and the restraining leather was becoming painful but he bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood and bore it because she was touching him and he wouldn’t stop this for the world.

“No!” He finally managed to choke. “Nothing… wrong… per say…”

“Oh good,” she smiled, pressing his cock a little harder, a little slower eliciting a deep groan from him. “I’d hate for anything to be wrong,” she said punctuating each word with another firm squeeze. Rumpelstiltskin shivered and for a moment considered breaking the belt just so he could run his hands through her hair. He wanted to feel her curls running through his fingers, wanted to see her eyes fall shut and her head tilt into his hands and--

His train of thought was interrupted by Belle’s lips on his stomach. She was kissing gently as she pushed his clothing aside and ran her hands over his green golden skin. He watched, entranced and mind completely blank as Belle explored his body first with her fingers and then her lips smiling into his skin as though he weren’t a withered old beast.

“Rumple?”

His voice was barely a whisper as he answered, “Yes?” But no response came. She did not meet his eyes nor move. “Belle?”

“Nevermind.”

“Belle--” before he could finish she was kneeling over him, her knees on either side of his hips and her face mere inches from his. Her eyes pinned him, stole the words from his tongue and the breath from his lungs. She examined him a moment before lowering her face until he could feel her breath against his lips and could practically taste her on the air. Still she stared into his eyes seemingly unafraid.

She held his gaze as she raised her hand to cover his heart. Gently at first but soon her hand moved down, smoothing over his rib cage. She was still moving down, her hand slowly and tenderly moving across his stomach and Rumpelstiltskin suddenly knew without question what she was about to do and he both ached for it and feared it.

As he had expected once her tour of his stomach had ended at the waist of his trousers she didn’t stop, pushing her fingers under the hem and down until her hand was resting over his now aching member. He might have managed to last, might have kept what few threads kept his brain intact had she not then wrapped her fingers around him and pumped. Only once but it was enough. With a sound more animal than human Rumpelstiltskin destroyed the not-nearly-useful-enough enchanted leather belt and buried his hands into Belle’s hair, pulling the hand down his pants away and sealing her mouth in a desperate kiss.

Belle gave a small gasp of surprise but responded to his kiss eagerly, parting her lips and allowing his tongue to delve into her mouth tasting the honey she liked in her tea and something much sweeter that Rumpelstiltskin knew in the back of his brain he would not be able to live without now. He kissed and pulled her closer and kissed and almost unconsciously summoned his magic to transport them to his bed chamber.

Once the smoke had cleared he rolled on top of Belle, breaking the kissing and rising up to look at her. She was a sight to behold there on the bed, hair a mess and lips parted in a satisfied, breathless smile.

“I thought you said you were stuck?” She said, not even trying to hide the smirk on her lips.

“Aye,” He replied, not bothering with an affected accent when her eyes were on him and he could feel the heat of her skin permeating through his clothes.

“You said you needed a key.”

“I may have exaggerated the necessity of the key.”

“Oh really?” Belle said, her voice breaking into a chuckle as she leaned closer to claim his mouth once more. Rumpelstiltskin had other plans however and pulled away, smirking down at her confused expression.

“No need to rush dearie, we have all night after all.” As he spoke he rose off the bed, discarding his vest and shirt to the floor. He strode over to the basket by the table, taking a single stalk of straw delicately in his fingers. Turning back to the bed he made a show out of transforming the straw into a beautiful red rose, Belle’s favorite. She smiled, drawing her lip between her teeth once more.

Rumpelstiltskin eased himself onto the bed next to her, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he leaned forward running the blossom of the flower down the side of her face.

“This would be easier,” he said, smiling hungrily at her, “without your garments getting in the way.”


	3. Roses and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER! Full of smutastic smuttyness, hope you enjoy. The part with the rose is 100% inspired by '40 Days and 40 Nights.'

Belle felt dizzy, but deliciously so. It was like being drunk on the mead that had flowed at celebratory feasts in her father’s court so long ago. The feel of his skin, the look in his eye, the way he tasted, smelled, his entirety was intoxicating and she was a wash in sensation. Still she craved more but his enticing smirk had her pinned.

Biting her lip she rose from the bed, blushing but refusing to be bashful. She moved to stand before him, playing with the ties of her corset and reveling in his gaze. He watched as she slowly pulled the fastenings loose, then began tugging the cord free. Her eyes met his and she knew she must be blushing, knew her inexpert hands were trembling, yet she couldn’t look away. Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes were off putting to most, but she saw the world in them. Brown gold and swirling, though at the moment they were such a deep brown they were nearly black.

Belle shook her head slightly and looked down. Teasing was one thing, but this corset wasn’t going anywhere if she didn’t at least attempt an effort. Finally freeing the ties from the eyelets her corset draped open and she discarded it, making quick work of the buttons on her skirt and petticoat. Once she stood in only her thin linen chemise and drawers she raised her eyes to his once more. If she had felt drunk on sensation before, the look in his eyes now made her prior feeling seem positively sobor.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her and she started back. It could have been hours before he rose slowly and came to her. His height allowed him to tower over her and she trembled to have him so close but still not touching her.

“Not quite done, are you dearie?” His voice was deep, so much deeper than she had ever heard before and it sent aching shivers through her. It felt electric, pulsing, and she took a shuddering breath, easing the chemise off her shoulders until it slid from her body into a heap on the floor.

She saw Rumpelstiltskin swallow and take in her half naked form. She watched him examining her in fascination. She should have been embarrassed, but the way he looked at her like she was an ethereal being… how could anyone shrink from such unabashed adoration.

As Rumpelstiltskin continued to drink in her appearance, Belle loosed the fastenings of her drawers. Rumpelstiltskin slowly knelt before her, tracing her form with his eyes, his fingers dancing through the air. Once Rumpelstiltskin was on his knees Belle eased the fabric off her hips to join her chemise on the floor. She stepped out of her clothes kicking them lightly to the side and standing before the dark wizard before her, bare and flushed. She felt her body must be pulsing from the force of her heartbeat.

Rumpelstiltskin rose then, a glint in her eye that sent another jolt through her body and down to her core between her legs. He spoke slowly, his brogue so thick she thought she could taste it on the air.

“Lay back for me sweetheart.”

Belle moved backwards toward the bed, never taking her eyes from his. He followed, just as slowly, smiling coyly but Belle thought she could see a timidness hiding just beneath the surface. She would never understand how a man as powerful as Rumpelstiltskin could be unsure in any situation, but she thought the best remedy was to show him she was willing to do whatever pleased him--and her.

Belle settled herself on the bed, her head resting atop the pillows and Rumpelstiltskin slid onto the bed next to her, hovering just over her and still not touching. Belle wondered what he was planning, and her skin prickled with want, she wanted to feel him, feel his heat and softness and hardness, but she would wait. The last thing she wanted was to push him too far or too fast and have him run.

“There are those,” Rumpelstiltskin said softly, “in this land who would call it a crime, for one such as myself to touch something as beautiful as you.”

“There’s only us here Rumpelstiltskin.” His eyes shot up to meet hers and there was a flicker of honest confusion on his face that she saw before it vanished. Rumpelstiltskin gave her a crooked smile and nodded.

“Even so, perhaps it would be best not to test it…”

Belle was about to object, about to smack him for bringing her so far and choosing now of all times to abandon her until she saw his expression had not changed. No, he did not mean to leave her. What then? As she watched, curious, frustrated, and wanting she saw Rumpelstiltskin lower the delicate rose to her skin.

When the petals made contact Belle gasped, her skin hypersensitive under the intense gaze of the man above her. Rumpelstiltskin smirked at her reaction but continued to focus his attention on the rose, dragging a path from her stomach down to her hip and back up again.

“It can hardly be called a crime if the thing to touch you is something as lovely as yourself,” he spoke, his voice reverberating through Belle and she took another gasping breath. The deep base of his voice combined with the feather light tickle of the rose was adding to the heat already coursing through her veins.

“I always was good at… exploiting loopholes, wouldn’t you agree dearie?” He smiled and Belle could not stop herself from arching towards him ever so slightly.

Rumpelstiltskin seemed pleased with her reaction, and continued to murmur to her as he dragged the rose around first her left breast and then her right creating a figure eight and drawing the circle tighter and tighter, smaller and smaller. Belle’s breathing became more labored as the bud neared her now fully erect nipples, teasing her flesh and sending jolts of arousal to her core.

When Rumpelstiltskin finally let the rose flick one of her nipples Belle cried out, arching off the bed and closing her eyes at the sensation. For a brief moment it felt like a relief but then he went back to teasing the other nipples. Belle opened her eyes and watched him smile as he observed her twitch and arch beneath him.

“Is something wrong dearie?” Rumpelstiltskin asked and she could hear the dark chuckle hiding behind his words.

“No, nothing wrong Rumple.”

“Good,” another stroke over her nipples, another gasping breath covering a moan, a whimper. “I’d so hate for anything to be wrong.”

Belle let her eyes close once again, focusing on the feeling of the soft velvety petals against her skin, his voice in her ears. He seemed fascinated by her reactions, and seemed to delight in teasing her breasts. With each swipe of the flower the aching heat between Belle’s legs grew and she wondered if she would break. He started tracing a tortuously slow path down her chest and stomach, this time dipping lower over her thighs and just barely not touching the one place she wanted him most.

Rumpelstiltskin continued making circles across her body, down one thigh, up the other, across her stomach, chest, breasts, and then back again and Belle realized they too were slowly becoming smaller. She threw her head back and clutched at the bed sheets, unsure how much more she could handle. She stopped trying to hide her desperate whimpers and he seemed to purr in response, a deep sound only adding to the eroticism taking over her body.

It felt like hours passed this way, with Rumpelstiltskin drawing out her pleasure in the most unexpected ways until finally he withdrew the rose and plucked the petals free. Belle watched him curiously as he dropped them one by one onto her stomach, then smile at her almost shyly. Without speaking he knelt closer, close enough to touch her but instead he began to blow the petals across the expanse of her body down towards the pounding heat at the apex of her legs.

Belle felt herself begin to shake but she was beyond trying to hide her reactions now, beyond denying this feeling. Still he blew and the soft petals danced down, down, down until finally they brushed over her clitoris and she screamed, crying Rumpelstiltskin’s name until her throat was sore and her body shook. The heat exploded inside her and she felt it all the way to her fingertips and her toes, her vision going black as she squeezed her eyes shut and clutched at the sheets. She might have torn them, might have continued to scream, might have cried, she wasn’t sure. When he was finally able to breathe again she opened her eyes, looking for him.

Rumpelstiltskin sat staring at her, all cocky confidence gone from him and his face the picture of reverence. He seemed entranced by her and she smiled to see such wonder on his odd complexion.

Belle continued to grin at him as she raised herself up on her arms, moving towards him slowly. She felt sluggish and warm, but still wanting. Rumpelstiltskin watched her but seemed calm, accepting of her nearness. When he was finally before him she gently placed her hands on either side of his face, reveling in finally be able to feel him again. A cautious smiled played across his lips and her heart melted. She leaned forward until their lips met and she pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. He responded, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and waist and pulling her to him.

When they finally broke apart for breath she looked up at him, unable to contain her joy. She nestled herself under his chin, running her fingers idly across his chest. She felt him swallow and realized then that he was still rock hard beneath her. Drawing her lip between her teeth she moved herself off of him and turned to face him again.

“Seems like you still have a problem Rumple,” she smiled, enjoying the new flow of arousal she felt knowing he desired her so.

He gulped again, watching as she rose up on her knees and pulled him to the head of the bed. He neither spoke nor stopped her as she laid him down and then positioned herself above him. She watched him watching her for a moment before speaking, wondering exactly what he would do and excited at the prospect.

“You love making deals, and you are always fair with your prices so it hardly seems fair for you to give me such pleasure without taking some for yourself, wouldn’t you say Rumple?”

*   *   *

Rumpelstiltskin would have loved to take his time, slowly seducing Belle and giving her orgasm upon orgasm until she never wanted to leave his side or his bed again. He wanted to worship her body until he knew every inch of her skin, ever sensitive spot, every single thing she was willing to give him. He wanted all of this and so much more, but his painfully aching cock had other ideas.

He groaned at Belle’s words, his hips lifting into her against his will and creating a friction both excruciating and exhilarating. That spark of pleasure was not what broke him though, what broke his resolve and had him abandoning all pretense of tender seduction was Belle’s reaction to his thrust. The temptress threw her head back, her hair cascading over her shoulders and her breasts arching forwarding ever so slightly, and then she moaned.

“Belle…” He growled, leaning up and snaking one arm around her waist and pulling her down onto his lap again.

“Rumple,” she answered, her head falling forward as her hands moved to the fastenings of his trousers. Rumpelstiltskin loosened his grip on her and tried to prop himself up to make removing the tight leather a bit easier.

Once the pants were finally off and he felt as though he could breath he saw a smile playing across Belle’s lips. He couldn’t resist capturing her lips in a kiss, tasting her sweetness and leaving her smiling and breathless. “Something funny love?”

“No undergarments?” She asked and he saw a blush play across her cheeks.

He chuckled darkly and pulled her against him lifting his hips and pressing his rock hard cock against her wet heat. She shivered and arched into him and he smiled, swiftly pulling her underneath him as he rolled on top of her. The beautiful bright smile he secretly loved and coveted so much never left her lips and she smoothed his hair away from his face as he settled between her legs.

She was breathtaking laying beneath him, hair strewn about the pillows, eyes sparklings and smile radiant. He breathed and examined her, mesmerized by her luscious pale skin, flushed with arousal. The sight of her beneath him, spread open, panting, ready, almost had him tumbling over the edge before he could even plunge into her, but he restrained himself.

“Are you sure, Belle? Absolutely sure?”

Instead of answering him she bent her leg, digging her heel into his backside and lifting her hips into him, making him shake. He growled unintelligibly and moved his hand to her leg, easing her hold on him and then reaching to move his cock into position. Again he almost lost his composure, feeling her slickness against the head of his cock sending jolts of pleasure through him. Her moans having nearly as much effect as her heat, Rumpelstiltskin took a firm grip of himself and eased his cock into her slowly, watching her face closely for any sign of discomfort.

It was a challenge to go slowly, with every inch her tightness enveloped him and he wasn’t sure if he could stand much more but finally he was as far into her as he could manage and the heat overwhelmed him. He collapsed onto his elbows, resting his head next to hers and allowing her to adjust to the size of him.

They stayed like that, feeling and breathing together for a few moments until Belle lifted her knees, shifting her hips and adjusting the angle, sending a blissful jolt of pleasure through his body. He groaned, lifting himself up to watch as he began to slowly rock his hips into hers.

He continued to rock his hips, sliding further out and then back into her deeper and deeper as the pace increased. They fell into a slowly intensifying rhythm, each uttering groans and whimpers when the other moved in a particularly pleasing way. Once their pace had become nearly pounding Belle lifted her leg higher, clutching at his back and kissing whatever part of him she could reach. Rumpelstiltskin pulled her leg up over his shoulder and suddenly he felt his balls smack against her and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Rumpelstiltskin hoisted himself up and slid the hand not supporting himself down between their bodies, finding the sensitive nub just above where his cock was buried deep inside of her. Belle arched under him chanting encouragements and nonsense, lost in pleasure as he continued to thrust, faster now and with increasing force.

“Rumple, Rumple, Rumple!” Belle began repeating, clawing at his arms and back. He felt her muscles clenching around him and the sensation sent him cascading over the edge. He cried out, shouting her name as her voice rose in a scream of his own and it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. As his climax took him he dropped his head and swallowed her screams, relishing the sweetness of her voice. This was certainly something he could get used to.

*   *   *

Rumpelstiltskin collapsed on top of her sweaty, spent, but smiling. Belle’s body still shock from the after shock and she curled herself around him, prolonging the feeling and just enjoying being close to him. They stayed that way, wrapped around each other until they drifted into sleep. The last thought Belle had before allowing her consciousness to slip away was that this was surely the best deal she would ever make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this, I seriously never expected anyone to read this much less ENJOY it so thank you. The comments, the kudos, all of it thank you so much. I hope I managed to big climax (heh heh heh) to your liking.


End file.
